Sacrificium
by spiritgirl16
Summary: What-If! what if instead of Collette, it was Zelos starting his journey of regeneration?And what if Lloyd was a girl instead? what sort of changes would these things bring while on their journey to save the world?srry,suck at summaries!Pls read!x3


_**SO after my last failed attempt at making a decent TOS story I have learned two things, one of which I need to start putting the words NO FLAMES, why because I am tired of people messaging and/or reviewing me with everything they find wrong with my story.**_

_**As a result I ma saying this right now I know I am not the best story writer and am still getting used to writing in it's entirety, but for crying out loud if you don't like, then just don't read it that is all!**_

_**Now if you have any suggestions or such you wish to say then feel free to leave them in a review or something, all I ask is that you be respectful, until then I hope you enjoy:3**_

_**Chapter One:The Oracle  
**_

_~I know that in this world there are many sad things~_

"Yaaaawwwwn~Dad, I'm going now!"Came the half awake drawled out call of the brunette haired teen as she zipped up her slim red jacket before putting on her black combat boots over the pair of black leggings she always wore.

It was something her friends would always tease her for, mainly Genis though...saying often it was the way she would dress that made it impossible for her to ever get a boyfriend, especially since unlike most girls Lianna knew how to fight finding an early love for swordsmanship and insisting she always takes her two wooden swords with her wherever she may go.

She quickly ran a brush through her somewhat wavy brown locks before putting some of it up into a braided ponytail so as to keep it from obscuring her line of sight should she ever encounter any monsters on her way to the village.

Just as she slipped on her red gloves she heard the bulky footsteps of her father entering the room.

"You sure you have everything?You got all your gels, and map in case you get lost, right?"

Lianna rolled her eyes turning to look her father,err well given the fact he was a dwarf, looked down was probably a more accurate statement seeing as how he was technically on the shorter side and all...despite his short stature however he was still well built and all, his scraggly dark red hair and matching eyebrows and beard used to intimidate her at a younger age, but after being raised by the man she actually found his appearance somewhat cute.

"Yes dad, god I'm not some helpless little girl you know..."she joked with a smile hearing her dad stifle a low chuckle of amusement at her tone before resting a hand over her head and ruffling her bangs just before having her smack it away with a sarcastic grin of her own"Hey come on, I said not to do that!"She whined playfully

Once outside Lianna raced over to the small wooden stable that was attached to the side of the small wooden house of theirs seeing a familiar green and grayish spotted face staring back, barking out a greeting as she swung open the door"Good morning Noishe!Ready to go see the others ?"

"Arf!Arf!"

Just before leaving she silently made her way over to her mothers tombstone, it was a simple stone slab that her adopted father had made himself after he had had found the woman collapsed barely hanging on and with a bundle wrapped in her arms and a whining Noishe at her side.

Dirk told her she had most likely fallen off the cliff, and that was what killed her. Just before dying however her mother pleaded with him to take care of her child and Noishe. He didn't say much else though...whether it was because she didn't say anything to him that day, or he just didn't want to repeat it Lianna wasn't too certain, but she figured Dirk would tell her if it was something truly important.

"Hey mom..."She said sadly receiving no response from the stone slab before her"...So guess you heard today's the big day and all. Yeah, today's finally supposed to be the day they get a hold of that oracle thing or whatever they call it,then the chosen of regeneration is supposed to set off on their journey to regenerate the world..."

Lianna paused for a moment remembering that it was also her friends birthday, she had promised to maker them a special necklace...surprisingly she had actually remembered last minute resulting in her having to stay up a majority of the night to get it just right. She wanted to give that special somebody before heading off to school. She would never admit it out loud of course, but...to her this person was someone special and so she thought she might try and make something to symbolize it, nothing much just as something to hold onto when she herself wasn't around...

_~I understood from the very beginning, that this journey...would end in no other way, the more time we spent together, the more painful the end would be...I knew all along~  
_

Today was the day. The one day he probably dreaded more than anything else in this world...

It was the day of the oracle, otherwise known as the day others would finally be able to shove any and all responsibility for saving the world, etc, etc...onto the so called "Chosen of Regeneration". In other words him, it was definitely a day that Zelos Wilder himself had loathed since the day he was brought into being.

His own title seemed to mock him on a daily basis, to be honest it was a miracle he hadn't just up and killed himself already, feeling overly exasperated what with all the looks of awe or fear thrown at him. It was something he found truly ironic, here everyone prattled on about what an amazing savior the chosen was and yet no one could even find the guts to approach him...like he was some sort of plague they just wanted to be rid of already.

Then again despite no one really ever wanting to come near him they still found a way to make it so that a guy can;t even get a decent amount of breathing space, always surrounded by pestering priests talking about the day of the oracle and the angels blessings, blah, blah, blah...

"Tch, it'd serve them right if I just went ahead and ended my own miserable-

"Talking to yourself again, eh Zelos?"A bemused voice spoke form beside the redheads ear resulting in a small yelp of surprise as she turned and saw an all too familiar brunette now standing beside him wearing that same, _annoyingly _bright smile as always"Oh hello Lia"Zelos drawled not really in the mood for the girls positivity.

Lianna felt herself stiffen a bit at the nickname, she had never really wanted it to be honest but Zelos never really seemed to listen to her protests about it saying something about how a cute girl should have a cute name as well, it was actually something the two argued about quite often, but Lianna decided today wasn't such a good day for that maybe opting to take a seat beside her red-haired friend instead.

"So...today's the day,huh?"She said cheerfully before noticing the look of disdain on the others face wondering if maybe she said something wrong at first, then in an instant the frown was gone and replaced with the same usual goofy grin as always"Yep, today's the day old chum, try not to miss me too much when I'm gone yeah?"He said cockily while leaning back against the grass and looking back up towards the blue skies hanging overhead.

Lia frowned for a moment before shrugging and following his example.

Zelos smirked.

"Hey, mind if I ask you something?"Lia said after a moments pause feeling unsure of herself and whether or not he would even give an honest answer.

"Hm?"Zelos said feeling his eyelids slowly fall shut enjoying the peace and quiet for a moment

"Are you scared?"

The question made Zelos freeze. His eyes snapping open as he shifted into a sitting up position staring intently at a couple of flowers off to the side before reaching down and touching on the petals with his fingers, gentle so as not to crush them or anything.

Lia sat up as well, feeling a twinge of alarm enter her subconscious thinking she may have just crossed some sort of line.

"Who, me?Scared?Of course not!"Zelos finally said confidently enough without turning around to meet her gaze. His voice must've sounded reassuring enough though since he heard a small exhale of breath from the brunette hearing her stand up on her feet dusting the grass off her clothes"Should of known better than to expect you to have a moment of weakness"She responded

_'A moment of weakness' _Zelos thought bitterly, as if he even could have one of those...

"Oh shit!I-I'm gonna be late again,um I...I just wanted to give you this today"Lia stuttered madly pulling something form her pocket and all but shoving it directly into Zelos's face before he had the chance to protest. The chosen blinked, then blinked again seeing the object was...

"A necklace?"He said aloud slowly taking said trinket into his palm and looking it over in silence

"Y-yeah, I uh made it myself and all...I thought this way, even if we're far apart, you'll never be alone ya know, a part of me will always be there with you..."The girl continued stumbling over her words clearly flustered beyond comprehension waiting for him to say something that would either approve or disapprove of the object before him.

Little by little a smile found it's way onto the redhead chosen's features, leave it to someone like Lianna to be able to make someone as stubborn as him smile on a day like today he thought sarcastically"I...like it. Thanks..Lia"

He closed his fist around it seeing Lia's outstretched hand in front of him, a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips as he took it allowing her to help him onto his feet.

_'Thank you Lia...for everything'_

_But, I...have no regrets._

_**That's all for the first chapter, I honestly have no idea whether or not I'm going to be going with the storyline of the anime or game here(Might try and take stuff from both)  
**_

_**Either way let me know what you think:)**_


End file.
